Le Fourre-tout de Minos
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Fics rassemblées autour du personnage de Minos. Minos et Albafica, Minos et encore du Minos... Parce qu'une grande fan a besoin d'écrire avidement sur ce personnage sulfureux.
1. Le départ de Rune

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Cette fic est la première du recueil consacré au personnage de Minos. Il inclura tout ce qui peut se rapporter au Griffon d'argent ainsi qu'à sa relation avec le bel Albafica.

Ce sont mes personnages favoris, j'ai décidé de regrouper les écris que j'ai fait d'eux ici, cela évitera les histoires qui se baladent dans mon profil inutilement.

Résumé : Rune en a plus qu'assez de la déprime de son supérieur, il ressasse inlassablement son amour perdu, il lui casse les oreilles. Il s'emporte et de là va s'enchainer une suite d'évènements qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Il demande sa mutation.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Minos/Rune

Genre : Humour/Amitié/Relation de travail

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le départ de Rune**

Il en avait marre ! Mais marre ! Marre de voir la mine dépitée de son supérieur tous les jours, marre de sentir son cosmos abattu, marre de voir ses yeux ternes. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter ! Marre de voir ses cheveux tombés mornes sur ses épaules, las, eux-aussi. Tout de lui transpirait la désolation et la morosité. Déjà que les Enfers n'étaient pas un lieu réjouissant, surtout le tribunal, mais là, son chef en rajoutait une, deux, trois… Voir milles couches.

Lui aussi, il devait gérer ses soucis, ses pensées négatives, ses interrogations, mais bon sang de bon sang ils les mettaient de côté quand il prenait son service ou quand il était aux soirées avec ses collègues ! Que Diable un peu de dignité ! On n'est pas obligé de supporter ses états d'âmes.

* * *

Ce matin encore le juge dévoué était lugubre. Petit point blanc qui s'efface peu à peu de la surface des ténèbres. Il trainait des pieds, laissaient les dossiers s'entasser sur son bureau, prêtait à peine une oreille aux défunts qui se présentaient devant lui. Il bâclait son travail. Et bien entendu, ça allait encore retombé sur Rune ! Et qui c'est qui va devoir se taper des heures supp. pour récupérer les conneries de son chef !? Bah lui !

Même au moment de la pause déjeuner, quand Rhadamanthe et Eaque sont venus le chercher, il n'a pas réagit. On aurait dit un légume léthargique. Mais sans rire ! Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi apitoyé sur lui. S'en était navrant… Lui… Le grand, le splendide Minos du Griffon étoile céleste de la noblesse… L'indétrônable Minos ! S'en était devenu un être pathétique, une vulgaire marionnette comme il aimait les fabriquer avant, et les détruire. C'est lui qui s'est détruit tout seul… Quelle ironie ? Il fallait lui donner des coups de pieds aux fesses pour qu'il daigne bouger, ne prenant plus aucune décision, se laissant totalement aller. Ses deux amis se faisaient du souci, leurs regards les trahissaient. Eux aussi n'en pouvait plus de voir le spectacle qui se jouait sous leurs yeux, jour après jour.

Minos devint un pantin désarticulé sans volonté propre…

Il partit malgré tout, entrainé de force par les deux autres juges pour qu'il reprenne des forces et qu'il se change les idées en leurs compagnies. Mais après la pause, Minos ne revint pas. L'après-midi avait bien débuté, et toujours pas de trace du seigneur argenté. Les heures passaient, et Rune fixait l'horloge comme si elle allait exploser. Les âmes des morts s'entassaient dans la salle d'attente du tribunal, et allait même jusque dehors, devant les grandes portes d'entrées. Jamais on avait vu un tel laissé allé. Mort d'inquiétude, le Balrog se précipita en personne dans la salle de la Whyverne. L'informant de la disparition de son collègue. Ca ne lui ressemble pas ! Qu'a-t-il pu lui arriver ? Est-ce qu'il s'est fait attaquer par des chevaliers venus aux Enfers dans le seul but de semer la zizanie ? Est-ce que Cerbère l'aurait dévoré tout cru ? Est-ce que Pharaon l'aurait coincé pour l'obliger à l'écouter jouer de sa maudite harpe ? Hen ! Tout mais pas ça. C'est un tel calvaire ! Voyant l'air affolé du subordonné du Griffon, le premier juge prit la chose au sérieux. En effet cela ne ressemblait pas à son ami un tel comportement, et qui plus est, pendant les heures de bureau.

Tous les Enfers furent mis à contribution, et retournés par la même occasion. On chercha le fugueur partout. On retourna toutes les prisons, allant même regarder dans la niche de Cerbère. On fouilla Tolémé, le palais de Minos de fond en comble. On l'appela sans cesse jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Rien. Introuvable. On alla aussi jeter un coup d'œil dans les cachots, juste pour voir…

Le lac de sang bouillonnant ! Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas fait une bêtise et qu'il se soit jeté dedans !

Non rien, apparemment pas de reste d'ossements, pas de surplis gisant sur le bas côté… Mais où est-il à la fin ? Bordel de merde (dixit Rhadamanthe au bord de la crise de nerf).

C'est Eaque qui le trouva, prostré dans le sanctuaire des âmes perdues, où personne n'avait le droit de pénétrer… Il était à genoux, les yeux dans le vague, devant une d'entre elles. Elle virevoltait doucement, avec légèreté. Et tous l'ont senti, cette âme… Tous l'ont reconnu, évidement. Mais bien sûr. Comme toujours.

Il divaguait devant l'âme défunte de son éternel chevalier bleuté, le magnifique, le sublime Albafica des poissons, chevalier d'or à la rose épineuse… Lui, lui, lui, lui et ENCORE lui !

_« Il n'y en a que pour lui depuis deux foutus millénaires ! Il ne peut pas penser à autre chose à la fin et nous lâcher la grappe avec lui ! C'est pas le seul homme sur Terre purée ! Le plus pur, le plus noble, le plus fier… Et gnia gnia gnia, et gnia gnia gnia ! ! ! Assez, assez ! Ca suffit !_ »

Rune exultait sa colère au fond de lui. Oui, Rune. En personne, le plus calme, le plus taciturne, le plus discret de tous les spectres était dans tous ses états, et il avait une grande difficulté à se contenir en cet instant pour ne pas hurler son ras-le-bol au nez de son supérieur chéri.

* * *

Rune de Balrog étoile céleste de l'excellence s'était amouraché furieusement de Minos du Griffon, et ce depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Il l'aimait comme un fou, comme un enragé. Pourtant de nature paisible, la passion qui le rongeait était tout à l'opposé de son caractère. Il était trop timide cependant pour se dévoiler, et il avait peur du rejet. Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur des exigences du noble juge pour être digne de son intérêt. Il se contentait de le côtoyer de loin, sans montrer quoi que se soit.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait d'autres spectres qui s'étaient entichés aussi de leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques. Ce n'était pas tabou, ce n'était pas le problème. Comme Valentine de la Harpie qui vouait un véritable culte à la Vouivre. Et ça, tout le monde le savait. Il ne le cachait plus. D'ailleurs il aurait bien eu du mal, tant son comportement le trahissait. Les regards brûlants, sa moue quand il voyait le blond entrer dans la pièce. Ses réflexions à ses collègues du style :

-« Quand il passe à côté de moi j'ai des bouffées de chaleurs ! »

Il s'était même disputé et battu avec Queen de l'Alraune qui en pinçait aussi.

Eaque aussi avait sa petite cours. Fyodor de la Mandragore avait un gros faible pour lui, il était plus entreprenant par contre. N'hésitant pas lui laisser des lettres enflammées sur son bureau, ou des bouquets de sa fleur chérie un peu partout. Ce qui provoquait des nausées à tout le monde et des étourdissements. Oui, la mandragore est une plante mortelle, donc pas idéale pour déclarer sa flamme. Mais bon, au moins il osait !

Mais le beau Rune lui nan, il ne pouvait pas, il n'osait pas. Et Minos n'avait pas le même caractère que ses compères. Lui, il risquait sa peau à se déclarer comme ça. Il ne désirait pas expérimenter les redoutables fils de marionnettiste.

Mais là, alors là s'en fut trop pour lui ! Non là trop c'était trop ! Le voir se lamenter sur un humain depuis deux siècles faut pas exagérer ! Ouh, ouh faut arrêter là !

Il ne pouvait pas se calmer, le voir là, à terre, implorant on ne sait quel chose pour faire revenir à la vie son ancien amant, était tout bonnement INTOLERABLE ! Surtout de la par d'un juge du Dieu des Enfers.

Cela faisait des millénaires qu'il se contenait, ça débordait en ce moment. Dans un élan qu'il ne comprit pas, il sauta sur Minos, le prit par le bras, et le souleva de terre pour l'emmener avec lui loin de ce champ funeste. Minos lui, resta stupéfait par l'audace de son subordonné.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ? On ne touche pas un juge comme ça impunément ! Il croit quoi ? Il ne va pas s'en tirer à si bon compte._ »

Mais Rune transporté dans une énergie folle, eut la force nécessaire pour maîtriser son captif. Sous les ruades de ce dernier, il réussit à maintenir sa prise pour lui faire dévaler toutes les prisons, les couloirs, le tribunal et pour l'emmener de force à Tolémé.

Une fois dans les appartements privés du maître de ces lieux, Rune le jeta comme un sac de patates à terre. Il le dominait de sa hauteur, les poings appuyés sur ses hanches et le regard noir. Mauvais. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit le ton monta :

–« Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Rune !? Tu es fou ? Tu as perdu la tête ? Tu veux que je te brise la nuque ou quoi ? »

–« Taisez-vous ça suffit ! »

–« Quoi ? Comment oses… »

–« J'ai dit : taisez-vous bordel ! Merde à la fin ! Vous allez vous la fermer et m'écouter ! »

Le Griffon en tomba des nues. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était bien le petit Rune tout gentil qui hurlait comme ça ? Et contre lui. Il n'avait donc pas peur des représailles ? Rune reprit :

-« Toute la journée je me suis inquiété pour vous ! Je croyais que Cerbère vous avait mangé ou que Pharaon vous avait coincé pour vous jouer son nouvel air irritant ! Et en plus honte à vous ! Vous avez délaissé votre travail ! Et toutes les âmes se sont entassées dans votre tribunal ! Ce n'est pas sérieux pour un spectre tel que vous ! »

–« Je… Je… N'y pensais pas… Je… »

–« J'ai pas fini ! Et par-dessus tout ! Par-dessus tout j'en ai ma claque, mais je dis bien ma claque de devoir supporter vous élucubrations pour ce chevalier de malheur depuis deux siècles ! Deux putin de siècles Minos ! Que tu nous les brises avec lui ! »

Totalement abasourdis parce qu'il venait d'entendre, le juge s'étouffa avec sa propre salive, les yeux exorbités prêt à tomber sur le plancher. Il en resta sans voix tiens. Rune reprit son monologue, furieux au possible :

-« Il est temps de tourner la page et d'arrêter de faire chier tout le monde avec lui ! Ton amour intemporel et toutes ces foutaises ! Il est mort basta ! Il ne reviendra pas c'est comme ça ! Tu vas pas ratasser encore dix siècles parce que moi je ne le supporterai pas ! »

–« Mais RUUUUUNE ! ! ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage !? Venant de ta part ça me surprend ! Et pourquoi tu te mêles de ma vie privée ? Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

–« Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?... Qu'il me dit ! ». Il éclata de rire, un rire sarcastique, nerveux, qui traduisait son ras-le-bol. « Ce qu'il me prend Minos, c'est que ça fait quatre siècles que je suis amoureux de toi et que tu ne vois rien ! Et que tu t'en fiche ! Et la moitié de ce temps que tu le consacre à ton poisson pourri ! »

« _Quoi !? Qu'entends-je !? Il ose ? Il a osé insulter mon bel Alba ! ! !_ »

–« QUOOOOOOI ! ! ! Comment oses-tu !? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit sur Alba !? De quel droit ! Je vais te… »

–« Tu vas me quoi !? Hein, Minos ... Ce qui me fout en boule c'est de te voir sombrer pour un type comme lui. Tu n'es plus rien alors que comptes-tu me faire !? Il n'est plus là le plus cruel, le plus sadique juge d'Hadès ! Ca fait longtemps qu'il a laissé la place à un piaf pleurnicheur et dépressif ! Tu n'as plus du grand Minos que j'ai connu ! Tu fais pitié à tout le monde ! Ressaisis-toi merde ! »

Minos était toujours à genoux face à Rune qui lui aboyait dessus, il était choqué, tellement, qu'il ne pensa pas à se relever, ni lui donner une correction. Son cerveau était bloqué sur la touche « pause ». Il voyait là un spectacle qu'il n'avait encore pas vu de toute son existence. Face à lui, le regard haut perché, les yeux révulsés d'une rage incontrôlable son fidèle bras droit qui lui balançait toutes ses horreurs au visage et par-dessus le marché son amour. Il lui avait balancé son amour comme un cri de haine.

Chacun faisait face à l'autre et il n'y avait plus un bruit pour venir troubler cette ambiance pesante. Il avait tout déballé enfin ! Enfin il était libéré de ce poids qui lui pesait sur la conscience. Ce n'était pas à ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais au moins c'était dit. Tout était dit !

Rune avait rêvé des millions de fois de cet instant magique où il lui avouerait son amour et où le beau juge succomberait dans ses bras. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé révéler son secret d'une telle manière. Au moins c'était fait, il serait un peu plus apaisé. Il s'impatientait désormais du manque de réaction de Minos :

–« Bon sang tu vas parler ! Dis quelque chose ! »

–« Que veux-tu que je te dises Rune ? Bordel ! »

–« Quelque chose ! »

–« Tu viens de me hurler dessus, tu as fait preuve d'insubordination, tu m'as insulté, moi ton supérieur ! Et tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais ! Tu veux que je te dise quoi à la fin !? »

–« Rien… Oh, rien… Je m'attendais à quoi ? ». Reprit le Balrog dépité.

–« Quoi ? Je comprends pas ? »

–« Nan, laisse tomber, ça ne fait rien… Je demanderais ma mutation dès demain, si je peux en avoir une… Je ne veux plus rester sous tes ordres… »

–« Ne crois tu pas que c'est un peu excessif comme réaction ? »

–« Excessif ?... Voyons… Si je récapitule les faits… Ca fait quatre milles ans que tu m'ignore… Deux pour lesquels tu voue un culte à un poisson panné mort de surcroît… Deux toujours, pour lesquels je dois supporter tes sautes d'humeurs, tes colères, et maintenant ta dépression… Et je dois rattraper tes erreurs professionnelles sans avoir aucun avantage, ni remerciement, ni promotion… Alors nan, désolé Minos, mais je ne pense pas être excessif ! Tu te trouveras un autre procureur ! »

Le Balrog avait parlé et c'était sans appel ! Il était encore plus intransigeant que le Griffon, sa décision était prise. A contre cœur, mais il ne supportait plus cette situation, sans était trop. Et puis, et puis il avait tout avoué sans que son cher espéré ne sourcille un peu… Rien, aucune réaction, toujours son air de navet déconfit… C'était surement la meilleure solution. Il ne serait plus obligé d'être à ses côtés tous les jours sans avoir rien en retour. Le voir, devoir sentir son parfum si agréable, le frôler de temps en temps… Il ne serait plus obligé de subir cette douce torture. Il l'oubliera au final, avec le temps, et il sera peut être reconnu dans son travail par un autre supérieur… Rune trancha :

-« Allez, je m'en vais, je te laisse pleurnicher sur ton cher Albafica… ». Pensant pour lui-même.

« _J'en ai plus qu'assez d'assister à ce tableau pitoyable_ ».

* * *

Ras-de-marré - Tornade - Typhon – Cataclysme - Ouragan et j'en passe ! Voilà ce que représentait l'esprit retourné de Minos là maintenant. Pour dire que le Balrog l'avait surpris fut un euphémisme. Il n'y avait plus de mots pour décrire ce champ de bataille. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien pu articuler, les mots ne venaient pas et même son cerveau ne réalisait pas. Euh… Rune… Pourquoi ?

Il n'a jamais été aussi fougueux. Aussi imprévisible. On dit bien de se méfier de l'eau qui dort, là toute la valeur de ce dicton prit forme. Car le norvégien n'était plus un étang paisible, au bord duquel on pouvait se reposer… Nan, il était devenu un océan déchainé. Un tourbillon venant des profondeurs marines emportant tout sur son passage. Et par la même occasion qui avait balancé toute sa puissance au visage de Minos.

Celui-ci n'était pas dupe, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il savait au fond que le procureur portait des sentiments à son égard. Il n'était pas fou. Mais, il croyait bêtement que d'ignorer et de ne pas répondre à ses appels allait tout effacer. Comme si de rien n'était… Que de faire l'autruche résoudrait le problème, après tout cela n'était pas dans la nature de son subordonné de faire des vagues ou d'afficher ses sentiments. Alors, alors laisser la situation dérivée avait été une bonne idée, au départ. Vu qu'il ne se déclarerait jamais, il n'aurait jamais lui, à l'affronter… Mais là… Là… Il l'avait cloué sur place ! En le ballotant comme un sac de pomme de terre, et en le mettant devant ses sentiments. Et de lui parler de la sorte. Personne n'osait lui parler comme ceci. C'était un des commandants des armées des Enfers après tout. Mais Rune le connaissait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il pouvait se le permettre, et puis c'était la première, la seule fois qu'il s'emportait. La dernière aussi.

Oui, Minos avait fuit devant les sentiments que Rune lui portait, ne voulant pas avoir un tête à tête avec et devoir parler de ces choses personnelles et dérangeantes. Mais voilà, il avait tout gagné. Ou plutôt tout perdu. Il ne voulait pas que ça tourne aussi mal et perdre son meilleur soldat. Dorénavant ils ne pourraient plus soutenir mutuellement leurs regards, ni se parler de tout et de rien. Dorénavant quelque chose avait changé, leurs rapports aussi. C'était peut être la meilleure solution après tout… Que de ne plus le voir, il n'aurait pas à subir une explication, ou le regard plein de reproches, de douleur, de Rune… Ses yeux améthyste qui trahissent une profonde morosité.

_« Lui aussi est las de cette vie… Et c'est à cause de moi, parce que je ne peux pas l'aimer, et que je n'y ai même jamais pensé…_ »

* * *

Le surlendemain, dans le bureau du procureur, une lettre posée sur la table.

« _Rune,_

_Je suis conscient que je t'ai déçu, j'ai manqué à mes devoirs de juge du deuxième Tribunal en t'imposant tous ces désagréments. Je n'aurai pas dû te donner du travail en plus. Je n'aurai pas dû sombrer non plus, un spectre de mon rang n'a pas le droit d'avoir des états d'âmes, mais voilà j'ai été faible. Et c'est toi qui en as pâti. _

_J'ai demandé personnellement à Rhadamanthe de te prendre sous sa juridiction à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je lui ai fait mes recommandations à ton égard, et lui ai demandé personnellement de t'attribuer un poste à hauteur de tes capacités. J'espère que tu t'épanouiras dans tes nouvelles fonctions, et que tu prendras vite du grade. _

_J'ai été plus que satisfait de ton dévouement tous ces millénaires, de ton sérieux, de ta capacité à vouloir toujours t'améliorer. Je ne trouverai plus un bras droit comme toi, je le sais. _

_Je ne t'en veux pas pour les choses que tu m'as dites, j'ai mes tords. Je suis désolé Rune pour tout._

_Soit heureux malgré tout._

_Minos du Griffon, étoile céleste de la noblesse_ »

En lisant cette lettre, les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur les joues blanches du spectre. Il comprenait. Il comprenait à demi-mot, entre les lignes, ce que le juge pensait de lui. Finalement il lui portait beaucoup de considération, mais jamais avant il ne le les lui avaient formulé. Il aura fallu cette dispute mémorable pour qu'il avoue. Il lui signifiait même d'être heureux… Ironie, être heureux sans lui, comment le pourrait-il !? Surtout ne plus le voir d'aussi près, le côtoyer jour après jour, il n'aurait plus aucun moment d'intimité avec le Griffon. Il ne pouvait pas ruminer c'était sa décision à lui, pour ne plus souffrir autant, et son chef avait compris et donner son accord. Il était bon, juste malgré tout ce que les autres racontaient à son sujet.

Les mains tremblantes, Rune fit ses cartons, emportant ses effets personnels pour aller ailleurs. Il rangea tout, dossiers, livres, formulaires, tria tout une dernière fois pour laisser la place impeccable pour son remplaçant. En farfouillant dans un tiroir il tomba sur une carte et une photo, c'était une carte de vœux de Noël écrite de Minos en personne pour son personnel. Avec une photo de tous ses collègues et lui-même qui entouraient le juge. Il n'aimait pas ces fêtes de fin d'années, et ils l'avaient tous obligé cette année là à participer.

On avait notre marionnettiste préféré affublé d'un bonnet de père noël rouge arborant une moue boudeuse, tandis qu'à côté se trouvait Rune et quelques collègues qui eux portaient des bois de rennes. Et Rune tirant sur l'écharpe de Minos très proche de lui, souriant d'un sourire enfantin. En bas il y avait Byaku qui s'empiffrait de chocolats… Que de bons souvenirs malgré tout… Il n'en retrouvera pas des comme ça… On a beau dire ce qu'on veut, mais lui il sait, il sait comment est le vrai Minos… Quand il enlève sa carapace de juge sadique et intransigeant. Quand il laisse tomber son masque de terreur. C'est un être humain comme tant d'autres, avec ses faiblesses, et ses peurs. Il lui arrive d'être touchant… Quand il ne fait pas attention, et qu'il se croit seul, perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague, il le touche.

Quand se dessine à peine un sourire complaisant sur sa bouche, parce qu'un de ses subordonnés a fait une bêtise ou l'a fait rire simplement. Il veille sur tout le monde sans le faire remarquer. Quand il s'inquiète de la disparition de Fyodor à son poste de garde, qu'il fait enquérir des hommes pour le retrouver en prétextant qu'il lui fait perdre son temps. Mais en réalité ce n'est qu'une excuse pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Quand il donne des jours de congés à Mills parce qu'il est en dépression, quand lui-même ne va pas bien, il le remarque le premier…

Une dernière fois, Rune pose son marteau de procureur sur son bureau, une dernière fois il dépose sa robe d'honneur sur le porte manteau près de la porte. Une dernière fois il fait le tour de la pièce du regard, emportant avec lui les bons et les mauvais moments. Une dernière fois il ferme cette porte massive. Une dernière fois il passe près du bureau du Griffon, il n'est pas là mais à sa salle d'audience. Il murmure « Au revoir Minos, on ne se verra plus comme avant ». Puis il part dans ses nouveaux quartiers.

* * *

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son nouveau supérieur, Rhadamanthe de la Whyverne. Il le connaissait fort peu. Malgré son passé de procureur et spectre en titre il sentit une anxiété monté en lui. Pourtant il avait connu le pire supérieur des Enfers, mais le dragon sombre lui faisait un peu peur aussi… Il était puissant, fort, il s'emportait pour un rien, cassant tout sur son passage… Alors que Minos lui était plus posé, manipulateur froid, attendant son heure pour réprimander comme il se doit un spectre peu assidu. Il ne portait pas de violence mais du sadisme, là résidait la différence…

Devant la porte du premier juge, Rune pouvait l'entendre s'égosiller à s'en faire exploser les poumons ! Un frisson glacé lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre l'anglais dans une telle colère ? Est-ce que lui aussi devrait subir un jour un tel déferlement ? Probablement oui, il y a de grandes chances.

Il se décida enfin à frapper à cette porte, il entendit une voix l'ordonné d'entrer d'un ton sec et fort. La cause de la colère du juge lui fut révélée. Un spectre secondaire lui avait apporté un café au lait au lieu d'un café noir bien corsé avec des fèves Tonga. Et en prime il avait oublié de mettre sur la soucoupe ses petits chocolats à la menthe favoris. Hi ! C'était pour « ça » qu'il s'était emporté comme un fou échappé d'un asile ? ? ? Le pauvre Rune pensa à cet instant qu'il avait commis une erreur en demandant sa mutation, et il regretta aussitôt les colères glaciales, silencieuses, mais impitoyables de son ex-juge préféré. Le millénaire qui l'allait vivre risquait fort de paraître long, long, très long…

Cependant il prit son courage à deux mains pour se présenter à son nouveau chef. Celui-ci semblait peu attentif à son discours. Mais il lui apprit que, vu que son confrère l'avait recommandé personnellement, il avait concédé à sa demande et attendait beaucoup de son nouvel élément. Il lui attribua ses nouvelles fonctions, il serait à présent son « Chef de Cabinet » titre prestigieux, autant que son ancien travail. Il se sentit valorisé et fier de ses nouvelles fonctions. Mais il devait aussi être à la hauteur des attentes de son nouveau supérieur, un grand poids fut posé sur ses épaules.

Il serait en étroite collaboration avec lui par la même occasion, et cette perspective ne l'enthousiasmait que peu, mais bon, il fallait faire avec. Il fallait surtout se laisser le temps, le temps de connaître les habitudes du premier juge. Ses manies, sa façon de travailler, de concevoir l'esprit d'équipe, d'appréhender son caractère, de savoir comment l'amadouer sans l'énerver… Tous ces petits riens que l'on apprend en étant jour après jour avec ses collègues, ces liens qui finissent par se créer. Il allait bien finir par en créer de nouveaux, ici dans ce nouveau tribunal.

Son bureau était accolé à celui du Whyverne, comme cela il pouvait venir dès que celui-ci l'appellerait et vice et versa, il pourrait voir faire irruption à tout moment l'irascible magistrat.

Une fois installé dans ses quartiers, Rune détailla la pièce de long en large. Il fallait avouer qu'elle possédait un certain charme. Tout en bois massif, qui révélait le caractère masculin du juge. Avec des lambris aux murs d'un bois sombre, peut être du chêne… Que des meubles style anglais, deux fauteuils molletonnés dans des teintes vert sapin. Un immense bureau en merisier avec des incrustations ça et là, aux pieds, sur les tiroirs. Que des éléments fins. Et sur le reste des murs, de gigantesques bibliothèques remplies de livres, de manuscrits, de codes et autres bouquins… Le paradis fait Rune ! Cette pièce était encore plus spacieuse que son ancien bureau. Il fut tiré précipitamment de sa torpeur quand il entendit à l'autre bout du bureau son nouveau chef lui hurler de lui apporter l'ordre du jour.

* * *

De l'autre côté du tribunal Minos termina sa session du jour. Il regagna son bureau pour finaliser la paperasse en cours. Quand il passa devant la porte de l'ancien bureau de Rune il eut un pincement au cœur. Oui, lui en personne. Un petit moment d'égarement… Nostalgie… Il paraissait bien vide ce tribunal sans lui. Pas qu'il prenait toute la place par sa personnalité extravertie, ou que l'on entendait ses discussions animées ou sa voix puissante… Il n'était rien de tout ça. C'était une personne calme, discrète, mais indispensable. D'avance il connaissait les attentes du juge, il anticipait chaque tâche, chaque chose. Il lui facilitait grandement la vie, et il pouvait prendre le relais des jugements quand lui-même était absent. Il lui faisait une totale confiance, et n'avait pas besoin de vérifier son travail. Et puis… Et puis aussi… Il emplissait ces lieux avec sa grâce naturelle, ses petites mimiques qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui. L'image de Rune imperturbable, sérieux dans sa tenue de procureur. Ses longs cheveux immaculés qui dévalaient le long de son dos… Ses prunelles de cristal mauve, insondables… On ne pouvait jamais rien y lire dedans, à part quand celles-ci s'animaient à la vue du Griffon majestueux. Seulement là elles se parsemaient d'étoiles… Elles brillaient pleines d'espoir… Mais Minos avait mit tellement de volonté à détourner le regard, qu'il n'y prêtait plus d'attention au fils des ans.

Il soupira à la pensée de son soldat fétiche prenant ses nouvelles fonctions auprès d'un juge plein de vigueur et de fureur.

« _Rune, j'espère que tu t'en sortiras vers lui. Ne flanches pas, jamais devant lui !_ »

* * *

Les jours passèrent, les semaines, les mois peut être. Rune avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer au dragon impulsif, mais maintenant il connaissait ses manies, ses habitudes, sa façon de fonctionner. Il réussit à appréhender la personnalité complexe de celui-ci, il fallait dire que le spectre était enclin à l'observation. Il avait réussi à se fondre dans cette atmosphère si différente. Il possédait une faculté d'adaptation incroyable, même si au début il avait été déboussolé, il ne le montra pas. Conserva son flegme légendaire face aux colères du dragon. Oh, il en avait toujours peur plus ou moins, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ses débuts. Et ce n'était pas comparable par rapport à celles plus fourbes de Minos. Rune se sentait plus à l'aise et avec ses nouveaux collègues également. Tous le respectaient. L'estimaient.

Rhadamanthe ne pouvait plus se passer de son chef de cabinet, il le sollicitait à toutes les occasions, le faisait participer aux réunions extraordinaires. Lui confiant des missions périlleuses, délicates. Lui demandant son avis sur pas mal de sujet. Lui également lui faisait une confiance pratiquement totale. Il avait sût gagner l'estime du premier juge des Enfers, et ça, ce n'était pas rien !

Quand Minos le croisait pendant ces fameuses réunions, ou dans les dédales des couloirs derrière le dragon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de son ancien procureur. Enfin il était reconnu à sa juste valeur, enfin… Oui mais, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait reconnu. Mais désormais, le Balrog ne le regardait plus. Plus du tout. Ses yeux mauves translucides ne se posaient plus sur lui, ils étaient baissés ou rivés sur l'autre. Sur Rhadamanthe ! Ah bravo ! Il l'avait zappé aussi vite ! Il avait trouvé une nouvelle idole en la personne de son nouveau supérieur. Bravo ! Et dire qu'il avait osé parler d'amour ! En amour on n'oublie pas ses sentiments aussi vite !

Minos ne comprenait rien à rien, mais ce n'était pas nouveau.

Quand Rune le croisait pendant ses réunions, il ne pouvait soutenir le regard de schiste de son ancien patron. Il avait mal, mal à en crever, de ne plus être à ses côtés. Il se posait milles questions, comment se déroulaient ses journées à présent ? Son remplaçant était-il meilleur que lui ? Est-ce qu'il manquait à Minos ? Et puis surtout… Surtout il éprouvait de la honte. Honte d'avoir dévoilé ses sentiments, honte de l'avoir lâchement abandonné, surtout que l'envie n'y était pas. Il aurait préféré cents fois retourner vers lui que de devoir prendre son poste au premier tribunal. Quand il le voyait, son air noble, prestigieux, il se retenait de ne pas se jeter à ses pieds pour qu'il le reprenne.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il déballe tout comme ça. Et sans douceur ! Ca faisait deux millénaires qu'il se retenait. Il ne pouvait dont pas encore se taire ? Par Hadès ! Il aurait pu encore se repaître de la présence du Griffon. De sa compagnie, de son élégance, de son parfum si envoûtant… Au lieu de ça, il était obligé de concéder aux caprices d'un reptile à sang chaud !

« _Rhaa ! Rhadamanthe tais-toi par pitié ! Arrêtes de gueuler comme un putois ! Tu pourrais baisser d'un ton, voir deux. Pi j'veux ci ! J'veux ça ! Apportes-moi ça tout de suite ! Nan ça suffit je ne suis pas ton chien !_ »

En faite, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Rien, sauf qu'il n'était pas Minos… Tout simplement.

Rune faisait un peu figure de girouette finalement il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. La mutation avait été approuvée par Hadès en personne, on ne pouvait pas revenir dessus. Mais voilà, on ne commande pas ses penchants, et il était très difficile pour le norvégien de les mettre de côté. Il songeait naïvement que d'être éloigné de l'objet de ses tourments lui permettrait de l'oublier, de faire une croix sur lui. Mais il n'en était rien, l'image de Minos depuis toutes ses réincarnations prenait trop de place dans sa tête. Il ne distinguait que sa silhouette noble, ses rictus de sadique, ses yeux de fous dans ses rêves…

« _Comment revenir en arrière ? Surtout avec lui, ce n'est pas possible… Il ne va pas me prendre au sérieux, et puis, il s'en fiche de toute façon de ma petite personne… Je ne suis pas assez intéressant. Pourquoi je me suis fourré dans une histoire pareille ? _»

Rune songea bien à saboter son travail, pour que son nouveau supérieur soit déçu et le renvoie sur le champ à son ancienne place… Mais peine perdue, son caractère consciencieux l'en empêchait tout  
simplement. Sa droiture prenait le dessus sur ses envies. Faire une faute professionnelle ? Pourquoi pas, mais après il aurait un blâme… et à vie, non, sur toutes ses vies futures. Aucune solution ne venait frapper à la porte de son esprit.

* * *

Minos de son côté en était à son sixième procureur remplaçant. Son niveau d'exigence était telle, que jamais personne ne lui convenait, de plus il avait mit en place un long et laborieux chemin de croix pour ses nouveaux employés. En effet, pour lui, il fallait impérativement que son nouveau procureur fasse ses preuves pour pouvoir accomplir les missions que Minos lui confierait. C'est donc un parcours du combattant qui attendait les nouveaux. Semé de sarcasmes, de rabaissements en tout genre, de demandes farfelues, de crises à gérer, et de sombres colères à endurer, et aussi quelques petites tortures par ci, par là… C'était bien la moindre des choses pour collaborer avec le deuxième juge des Enfers, nan ?

Encore ce matin, on vit partir en courant et en pleurant un sixième intérim prenant ses jambes à son cou. Personne ne voulait lui succéder… Cela faisait trop peur de se retrouver en tête à tête avec le juge marionnettiste, en privé en plus… Sans témoin pour attester des tortures qu'il faisait subir à ses employés.

Minos rumina en lui-même.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à la fin à abandonner leur poste ? C'est pas la mort quand même ? Ils ne peuvent plus supporter quelques remarques ? Le bon personnel se perd…_ ».

Il soupira à l'évocation du souvenir de Rune. Lui au moins il connaissait son travail, et ses priorités, et il vouait une dévotion quasi satanique pour sa petite personne. Le moins que l'on puisse attendre de ses soldats. Minos adorait se sentir admiré, il en retirait une joie incommensurable.

« _Que faire pour le reprendre ? Si seulement je n'avais pas écrit cette recommandation à Rhadamanthe ! Pfff… Je pourrais peut être le discréditer à ses yeux… Lui énumérer toutes les conneries qu'il a faites à ses débuts ? Non, ce vieux rosbif n'écouterait rien, il est trop borné. Maintenant il l'a, il va le garder_ »

Cette journée aux Enfers fut interminable et épouvantable au possible. En effet d'un côté il y avait eu des centaines d'âmes qui étaient arrivées d'un coup pour leurs jugements, et ce, faute à quelques tueries de part et d'autre de la Terre. Au moins qu'elles se fassent les unes après les autres mais pas en même temps ! Donc il a fallu dispatcher les morts entre les trois tribunaux, Eaque étant de mauvaise foi sema la pagaille. Il disait ne pas vouloir de jugements supplémentaires parce qu'il avait effectué son quotta du mois.

Donc Minos dut taper du poing sur la table pour faire respecter son opinion, et entre un Eaque de mauvaise fois inqualifiable et un Rhadamanthe bourru et colérique il fallait avoir de la patience… Et puis après comme si tout ceci ne suffisait pas, son huitième procureur avait claqué la porte pour dépression nerveuse, le laissant en plan. Et autre mauvaise nouvelle, Cerbere avait dévoré une poignée de spectres en se trompant, il croyait croquer des damnés. Il fallait donc faire le listing de ceux-ci et retrouver leurs membres pour pouvoir les réincarner au plus vite !

Sans était vraiment trop pour le Griffon, il allait perdre le restant de ses neurones à cette allure ! Il lui fallait vite quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre la relève ! Un autre Griffon peut être… Qu'une autre âme tourmentée prenne sa place ? Ou alors… Ou alors, que tout simplement les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient avant… Avant que Rune ne demande sa mutation… Oui, lui, le sauverait de cette pagaille sans nom !

* * *

Il déambulait dans les couloirs du Tribunal vides à cette heure tardive, quand il vit apparaître pour disparaître aussi vite, une étole blanche virevolter au gré de l'air… Cette touffe blanche c'était… Rune surement. Dans un accès d'impulsivité qui n'était pas accoutumée, Minos pressa son pas pour rattraper cet inconnu. Il tourna à droite au détour d'un croisement pour ne plus rien voir. Puis il entendit s'éloigner un bruit de pas. Aussitôt il se mit à courir en direction de ce bruit. Il courrait de plus en plus vite, dans ces couloirs froids. Il courait comme un dératé en à perdre haleine, heureusement qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le voir dans une telle situation, cela aurait été embarrassant. Après quelques sprints, trois bifurcations, et une perte de chemin, il l'aperçut enfin, Rune qui marchait fièrement, arpentant les dédales de marbres gris comme si ce palais lui appartenait.

Pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe à nouveau, d'un coup, d'un seul geste, Minos tendit son bras pour attraper l'épaule de son collègue. Il le retint fermement l'appelant par la même occasion.

Rune sentit un pas pressant s'avancer jusqu'à lui, il ne savait pas qui était-ce ce spectre qui le poursuivait de la sorte. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, sa journée à lui aussi avait été catastrophique, il souhaitait rentrer dans ses appartements le plus vite possible.

Rhadamanthe avait été exécrable avec tout le monde. Gueulant pour un oui, pour un nan, revendiquant son droit de premier juge d'avoir des petits chocolats à la menthe avec son café (toujours son obsession de l'After eight). Devant ranger pour la énième fois le chantier que son supérieur avait fait en gesticulant et en faisant tomber tous les dossiers. Il avait du aussi aller chercher Pharaon qui c'était perdu dans la septième prison suite à l'accès de folie du chien des Enfers. Enfin, une journée épuisante comme on en veut pas d'aussitôt !

Il voulait aller se reposer. Mais là, une main impromptue le retenait par l'épaule. Une main qu'il ne reconnue pas. Puis cette voix, si suave, si glacière, son prénom prononcer par la seule personne avec un accent pareil au sien… Minos… Son beau Minos qui le coinçait dans le palais vide. Une incompréhension et un flot de questions affluèrent à son cerveau.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son ex juge. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle, quelques mèches rebelles venaient lui manger ses yeux comme habituellement. Il était terriblement craquant. Bref, Minos prit la parole haletant :

-« Bon sang Rune ! Tu me fais courir, je n'ai plus l'âge pour ça… »

-« Pourquoi vous me courez après de la sorte ? J'ai fais quelque chose d'incorrecte ? »

-« Nan… Comment ça ? Non, je t'ai vu traverser le palais, j'ai voulu te parler pour savoir comment ça se passait avec ta nouvelle affectation c'est tout… »

-« Ah »

-« Bon… Alors ça se passe comment ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Tu le fais exprès pour m'énerver ou quoi ? Ta nouvelle affectation que je te demande ! Oh hé Rune je te parle ! »

-« Et bien ça se passe c'est tout »

Minos commençait à s'emporter un tant soit peu :

-« Tu es toujours autant explicite dis-moi ! Tu ne changes pas… Bon, tu ne veux pas me le dire alors si je comprends bien, de comment ça se passe chez Rhadamanthe… »

-« Mais c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire seigneur Minos… J'ai pris mes nouvelles fonctions, et le seigneur Rhadamanthe semble content de mon travail »

-« Tu t'entends bien avec tes nouveaux collègues ? Il y a Byaku qui me demande de tes nouvelles régulièrement »

-« Ah… Il peut venir me voir quand il veut, je ne suis pas mort… Et oui ça se passe bien avec tout le monde… Pourquoi me posez-vous ces questions ? »

-« Pour savoir je te l'ai dit. Je connais le tempérament de mon frère, et je connais ton côté sensible, je me demandais si tu arrivais à gérer »

-« C'est sûr qu'il n'est pas comme vous… Mais je m'en sors merci de vous inquiétez »

-« Et sinon, ton travail te plait, tu ne regrettes pas trop le deuxième Tribunal ? »

-« Oui j'adore ce que je fais c'est passionnant ! Le seigneur Rhadamanthe à une approche novatrice en ce qui concerne la stratégie et de comment mener ses hommes aux combats. Il a des théories fascinantes à ce sujet là ! D'ailleurs je mène des recherches pour lui… »

Le sourcil de Minos sembla se soulever d'impatience. Une mine renfrognée le gagner également, il pensa intérieurement.

« _Ca y est on y est ! Et vas-y que je lui jette des fleurs, et Rhada gnia ! Pfff j'ai bien fait d'ouvrir ma bouche, j'en ai pour une heure !_ »

Il fut interrompu dans ses ruminations par la voix douce de Rune le questionnant :

-« Et pis vous, ça se passe comment avec mon nouveau remplaçant si je puis me permettre ? »

Le coup de grâce comme on dit, Minos répondit dépité :

-« Oh ça… Eh bien, j'en suis à mon huitième procureur, enfin neuf si je compte le spectre qui s'est présenter devant moi et qui est allé se jeter directement dans le l'étang de sang bouillonnant en découvrant que j'étais son nouveau dirigeant… Je n'arrive à garder personne, personne n'est à la hauteur ! »

Rune rit à la nouvelle, un rire cristallin, fin, comme lui seul sait le faire.

-« Oh ça c'est normal seigneur Minos… Tout le monde a peur de vous et de votre réputation de juge sadique, cruel, pervers, vicieux, malsain, infernal, perfide… »

-« Bon ça va ! Je te remercie Rune pour ces précisions ! Mais tu n'es pas obliger d'énumérer tous mes défauts merci ! »

-« Mais ce ne sont pas des défauts ! Moi… J'aimais bien ces qualités… Et puis, vous n'êtes pas aussi mauvais que vous voulez bien le faire croire… J'ai appris à vous connaître en quatre milles ans ! »

-« Et tu n'as plus peur de moi toi ? »

-« Bien sûr que non ! Au tout début si évidement, mais pas au fils des ans… Vous savez, il n'y a que moi je crois bien qui arrive à vous supporter, avec tout le respect que je vous dois »

Minos se mit à rire également. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on pouvait entendre notre Griffon malveillant rire de la sorte. Mais en compagnie du Balrog il se sentait libérer, à son aise.

-« Tu as raison, avec tout ce que je t'ai fait subir pendant toutes ses vies ! Les autres n'arrivent pas à tenir une semaine, c'est lamentable. Tu es bien le meilleur… »

A l'énoncé de cette phrase les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent net de rigoler. Rune afficha un teint rosi par le compliment, et Minos baissa sa tête pour cacher sa gêne, il venait de faire un compliment ! ! ! Lui !

Malgré ce qu'il voulait enfouir au plus profond de son être, le juge éprouvait bien quelques sentiments envers son ex procureur. Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour ou non, ne désirant pas approfondir ce terrain, mais une certitude néanmoins, il éprouvait de l'admiration, du respect, de la reconnaissance et une pointe de possessivité envers lui. Il le considérait comme son égal et non comme un sous fifre ce qui était déjà énorme pour le juge ignoble qu'il était.

Il désirait plus que tout que Rune reste à ses côté au deuxième Tribunal, pour supporter ses colères, ses revendications, ses sautes d'humeurs et aussi ses fous-rires que seuls eux pouvaient avoir quelques fois. Des rires complices, des conversations dérisoires, ou intéressantes. Des confidences aussi plus rarement… Rune était, et **« est »** un allié précieux ! Il ne veut pas s'en séparer ! Il n'appartient qu'à lui !

Soudain, Minos eut une illumination, il demanda d'un ton pressé :

-« Dis Rune ! Ca te dérangerait si je demandais à notre majesté de te faire revenir sous ma juridiction ? Je ne m'en sors pas, toi seul connais le travail et toi seul sait ce que j'attends d'un bon procureur ? C'est urgent, mon tribunal part en vrille depuis que tu es parti ! »

Rune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Feintant une excuse à la noix, mine de rien, l'honorable Griffon d'argent lui demandait, le suppliait presque de revenir vers lui ! Revenir vers lui… Tous les jours, comme avant… Prendre ses pauses café avec Minos, discuter de tout et de rien… Travailler tard le soir en sa compagnie, rattraper le retard sur les jugements. Sentir ses longs cheveux de neige tomber sur son épaule quand il se penchait sur lui… Revoir ses yeux perçants se poser sur lui… Ca serait tellement bien oui…

Rune s'enquit :

-« Mais pour le seigneur Rhadamanthe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ? Il ne me laissera pas partir ? »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Rune. Si c'est moi qui en fais la demande, il n'y trouvera rien à redire, surtout si c'est Hadès qui lui en donne l'ordre. Il faut seulement que je demande un entretien à sa souveraineté et le tour est joué ! »

-« Je ne sais pas… C'est un honneur que vous me faites, mais j'abandonnerais le premier Tribunal et… »

-« Tu te poses trop de questions Rune… Veux-tu revenir vers moi ? »

-« Eh bien… c'est que… »

-« Je sais je t'ai mal considéré, plutôt je ne te l'ai pas assez montré. Pour te prouver ma bonne fois, je m'engage à t'augmenter, à revaloriser tes points de carrières, te donner des RTT, et deux semaines de vacances supplémentaires. Et je t'affecterais aussi une petite troupe de spectres rien que pour toi, ça sera la Rune-team, qu'en dis-tu ? »

-« Eh bien c'est d'accord alors ! Merci seigneur Minos ! Je suis content de revenir, et surtout de remettre de l'ordre dans le bazar que vous avez dû laisser… »

-« Oui, tu vas avoir de quoi t'occuper… »

* * *

Là dans cette salle d'audience qui lui était si familière, Rune était satisfait. Satisfait de retrouver son Griffon machiavélique. Son air (faussement) austère, son attitude intransigeante, acide, ses remarques tranchantes. Lui quoi ! Il se sentait à sa place, près de son tendre tortionnaire. Même si la tournure des évènements n'avaient pas prit le chemin des sentiments, ma fois, il gagna toute l'admiration de Minos, et seul lui l'avait obtenue… Il se résigna (pour le moment) à ne pas reparler de sentiments ou autres, et de se contenter d'apprécier les moments qu'ils passaient paisibles avec son Griffon. On verra par la suite.

Là dans cette salle d'audience assit à côté de son doux procureur, Minos était apaisé, il avait retrouvé un allié précieux… « **Son** » procureur à lui, rien qu'à lui… Son Balrog teigneux, psychorigide qu'il affectionnait tant. Ses iris mauves où transparaissait tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa personne. Minos avait mis des siècles à les contourner ses prunelles lavandes, mais désormais il y faisait face, ne tournant plus la tête, mais en les affrontant. Ses yeux emplis d'étoiles quand il le voit lui… Minos n'avait jamais pensé à Rune de cette façon, mais… Peut être qu'un jour… Dans quelques réincarnations, son point de vue changera. Pour le moment il l'avait récupérer, et seul comptait cette finalité.

A voir la situation comme ceci, on pourrait penser que rien n'a changé finalement, mais au contraire. C'est quand on perd quelque chose à laquelle on ne prête plus aucune attention, qu'on se rend compte qu'elle était tout pour nous. D'avoir laissé s'échapper Rune, ne fusse que pour un temps, a permis à Minos de constater qu'il lui était très précieux, et ça, bien plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre…

** FIN **


	2. Transfert et conséquences

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Cet OS est plus sombre que le précédent, en faite il l'est carrément. Sombre et dur pour le coup. Cependant le début a un ton beaucoup plus léger pour tomber dans le drame après, les aléas de l'inspiration... Ca fait un sacré bout de temps que je me demande si je dois le publier ou non, ce texte me laisse perplexe. J'ai été loin là, mais bon il ne faut pas avoir honte de ce que l'on écrit donc je le poste, ça sera fait.

**Warning **: scène de viol et de torture donc +18 ans oblige.

J'ai voulu mettre en exergue la violence et la démence de Minos dans ce texte. Sa complexité, sa psychose, c'est pour cela que je tourmente Aphrodite. Désolée pour les fans de ce chevalier, rassurez-vous j'ai de la tendresse pour lui.

Résumé : La Paix signée entre tous les camps, Hadès envoi ses juges en tant qu'émissaires au Sanctuaire. Minos va tomber dans la folie petit à petit en découvrant le chevalier des poissons, jusqu'à l'enlever pour le ramener dans son palais.

Rating : MA

Pairing : Minos/Aphrodite

Genre : Drame / Dark

Pour note mon idée de base est partie de la fic de **Galaxian explosion** qui s'intitule _La mélancolie d'un Griffon à ses roses_. L'idée des chevaliers prisonniers aux Enfers m'a plu et le fait que Minos prenne Aphrodite en aparté pour l'emmener dans ses appartements privés m'a inspiré. Merci à toi de me permettre de publier ce texte qui même s'il s'éloigne de l'idée de base s'en inspire ! Bises !

Pour note j'ai écris une suite qui s'intitule _Le Mal qui te ronge_, où je détail l'après traumatisme d'Aphrodite. Je voulais montrer son calvaire et sa reconstruction. Vous l'aurez compris il m'a fortement tourné la tête ce poisson. Assez de blablatage mais c'était pour tout resituer.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Transfert et conséquences**

Les Enfers pour une fois étaient bien calmes, la Paix signée, il n'y avait guère de mouvements en bas. Le quotidien reprit son chemin, les juges avaient du travail mais pas plus qu'il n'en fallait. Ils n'étaient plus autant débordés que lors des Guerres Saintes, où les âmes des défunts s'enchainaient à un rythme fou. Sans compter les âmes des guerriers et des chevaliers divins qu'il fallait transférer dans la bonne prison.

Les spectres essayaient de faire connaissance avec les guerriers du Sanctuaire, en vu d'une nouvelle collaboration imposée. Hadès jugea opportun de confier des missions communes aux deux anciens clans pour améliorer l'entente. Ce qui plut aussi à la déesse Athéna.

Rhadamanthe pouvait laisser éclater au grand jour l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Kanon. Déjà que ce fut assez difficile pour la Vouivre d'accepter le fait qu'il ressentait de l'amour… Et qui plus est pour son ancien ennemi. Et ce fut encore plus difficile de conquérir le cœur du dragon insoumis. Alors maintenant que leur couple était « officiel » il ne se privait pas d'afficher son bonheur au grand jour.

Hadès, que l'on aurait pu prendre pour un dieu cruel et sanguinaire, comprit le besoin de ses soldats d'éprouver, de vivre aussi quelque chose de normal, que tout être humain a le droit de connaître. Il encourageait toujours ses sbires à exprimer leurs sentiments et à en faire part à l'élu de leurs cœurs… Des hommes heureux, font des bons guerriers en plus songeait-il. Quelques couples parmi les spectres s'étaient dévoilés au grand jour, et ainsi que ses précieux juges.

Eaque quant à lui était courtisé de beaucoup de spectres, entre Kagaho, Violate, Pharaon, et tant d'autres… Il ne savait pas où son cœur balançait encore, se contentant d'aguicher, d'apprécier ce succès. Rune lui, essayait de capter l'intérêt du second juge Minos du Griffon. Il lui faisait les yeux doux, tout miel, toujours prêt à lui rendre service. Même Queen qui ne dépendait pas de lui, afficha un gros faible pour son juge préféré. C'est pour dire, il osa même demander sa mutation de service auprès de Rhadamanthe son supérieur ! Cela se révéla être un entretien plus que houleux. Le dragon se mit dans une rage folle en apprenant la requête de son subordonné.

-« On ne demande pas son affiliation auprès d'un juge pour une raison aussi débile que l'attirance physique ! Nan mais en quatre milles ans j'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie ! Mais comment ? Comment on peut oser même penser une chose aussi stupide ! Là je devrais t'écorcher vif et ce pendant milles ans pour que tu comprennes ! »

La scène avait été mémorable et très bruyante aussi. Tous encore s'en souviennent. Même Hadès l'entendit depuis son trône, dans son palais.

* * *

Toujours était-il, que Minos, lui, s'en fichait éperdument comme de sa première victime, des œillades aguicheuses de Rune, ou encore des avances de Queen. Il ne pensait toujours qu'au travail. Et en plus il ne pouvait même plus prendre le plaisir malsain de torturer quelquonque victime, ou même chevalier, vu la fin de la dernière Guerre Sainte… Son seul plaisir.

Mais cette apparence détachée et hautaine n'était qu'une barrière, oui une barrière. Une barrière pour se protéger aux yeux des autres… Et aussi pour lui-même, pour ne pas flancher jour à après jour, année après année, millénaire après millénaire. Bien sûr, qu'en secret notre noble juge éprouvait aussi des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Au non, ce ne fusse pas pour un spectre. Pourtant, cela aurait été si simple pour lui. Il aurait pu s'enticher de Rune son plus fidèle subordonné. En plus il fallait avouer que celui-ci était pas mal fait de sa personne. Il aurait pu aussi tomber sous le charme d'un des nombreux chevaliers d'Or bien sûr, pas un vulgaire bronze, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Il aurait fini lui aussi par conquérir le cœur récalcitrant d'un de ces fiers guerriers. A force de ruse et d'usure… Mais son caractère intransigeant, difficile, perfectionniste, le poussait évidement vers un amour impossible. Un amour qui datait de deux siècles antérieurs, et avec un chevalier qu'il détruisit d'une façon tout simplement abominable.

C'était un de ses ennemis, un chevalier du 18ème siècle, fier, noble, altier, distingué… Magnifique, sublimissime à en damner le dieu des Enfers lui-même. Il ne s'était jamais rendu devant le diabolique Griffon. Il l'avait toisé, défié de son regard topaze jusqu'à son dernier souffle, et d'une attaque sournoise, emmena avec lui dans sa chute le prestigieux juge. Que de valeurs dans ce personnage, jamais il ne renonça, même quand tous ses os furent brisés et quand son corps entier fut recouvert de sang… De son sang empoisonné.

Ce chevalier des poissons, tel une sirène tentatrice lui arracha son cœur qu'il croyait dur comme du rock pour toujours… Il l'emporta avec lui dans sa tombe, à Elysion, auprès des dieux jumeaux. Souvent Minos, la nuit, rêvait qu'il s'envolait pour cette destination interdite, et y retrouvait son bellâtre qui lui pardonnait tout. Il le prenait dans ses bras, le serrait doucement contre son corps, sentait son parfum si envoûtant de roses démoniaques… Admirait son regard désormais apaisé, un bleu turquoise comme des pierres précieuses dans lequel il se perdait. Touchait cette peau si douce, si pâle. Enfin, où il pressait ses lèvres contre les pétales rosés d'Albafica le prince azuré…

* * *

Minos sortit de sa douce torpeur tôt à son réveil. Auprès de lui Rune essayait tant bien que mal de le ramener parmi le monde des « vivants » si l'on peut dire… Il lui annonça qu'Hadès avait ordonné une réunion extraordinaire au dernier moment, et qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Alors le Griffon s'habilla en vitesse pour ne pas faire attendre son dieu sans avoir eu le temps d'avaler son petit déjeuné.

A la table, se tenait les trois juges bien évidement, ainsi que quelques spectres plus ou moins bras droits ou ceux qui prirent du grade pendant les batailles.

Hadès s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre la parole :

-« Hum, hum. Bon, chers juges, chers spectres. Je vous ai convoqué prestement pour vous informer, que ma très chère nièce, (il eut un rictus et un rire sarcastique), souhaiterait que des émissaires soient envoyés au Sanctuaire pour quelques temps. Pour… euh… enfin pour consolider les bonnes résolutions que nous tous avons pris.

Pour ce faire, les missionnaires auront la tâche de s'enquérir du fonctionnement du Sanctuaire, de leurs coutumes, d'aider le vieux Pope si besoin est. D'expliquer aussi le fonctionnement et les coutumes des Enfers… Enfin tout le bataclan quoi ! »

Le dieu des Ténèbres à cet instant semblait plus que blasé de son propre discours. En fait par le caprice, encore de sa nièce, il allait être privé pendant plusieurs mois de ses plus fideles et puissants combattants. Et cela le gonflait au plus haut point.

Il reprit impatient :

-« Bon excusez moi je ne suis pas d'humeur à blablater sur une chose qui me semble être actuellement futile. Athéna souhaiterait que mes trois juges aillent au Sanctuaire pour connaître plus ses chevaliers et ses coutumes. »

Il se tourna d'un air solennel vers ceux-ci :

« Je suis navré je vais devoir vous envoyer en Grèce… Je ne vous cache pas que je préfèrerai vous savoir à mes côtés… Mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix… En échange je vais récupérer ses chevaliers de bronze… Je dois me préparer à plusieurs mois de calvaire intense… ». Il soupira, un long, long, long moment, avant de conclure :

« Rhadamanthe, Minos, Eaque, je vous confie la mission de vous rendre le plus tôt possible au Sanctuaire, pour… pour… et bien pour essayer de passer le temps jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez vers moi… Sur ce, la réunion est terminée ! »

Tous le monde sortit de la pièce et laissa les principaux intéressés perplexes… Il n'y avait vraiment que la Wyverne qui fut heureux de cette nouvelle. Il fit ses valises avec un sourire en coin et l'œil brillant. Il commençait à se faire des plans sur la comète en imaginant qu'il s'installerait dans le temple des Gémeaux auprès de Kanon. Et que même il partagerait sa chambre… Pour lui c'était tout tracé déjà.

Eaque se morfondait, pensant qu'il laissait ses nouveaux prétendants seuls et qu'il n'avait même pas encore décidé de qui allait être l'heureux élu… Mais peut être qu'il y a parmi la troupe d'incapable de la cruche, un ou deux chevaliers qui valent la peine d'être connu ? Il envisagea sa péripétie sous un nouvel angle, lequel des précieux Saints allaient succomber sous les cers du Garuda ?

Et Minos, quant à lui, ronchonnait dans sa barbe en se disant qu'il détestait le soleil trop agressif des pays chauds… Il aurait encore préféré être envoyé en Antarctique avec les pingouins plutôt que de supporter des primates puérils !

Le lendemain matin, ils partirent les trois pour cette destination commandée. Ils étaient tous les trois au pied du premier temple, la chaleur écrasante de l'été était à son comble. Sans rien faire Rhadamanthe transpirait déjà à grosses gouttes. Ils devaient eux aussi traverser les douze temples du zodiaque avant de se présenter devant le Grand Pope. Ce règlement stupide ne pouvait être contourné, alors ils se forcèrent à commencer de gravir les interminables marches… Ils ne trouvèrent aucun chevalier dans leurs domaines, ceux-ci se postaient déjà dans le temple du souverain de ces lieux pour attendre l'arrivée des émissaires. Quand enfin ils réussirent à se présenter chez Shion, ils virent, dans la grande salle du trône les douze Ors en rang, de chaque côté du Pope.

* * *

Les juges examinaient le visage et l'allure de chaque. Ils ne connaissaient pas tous les chevaliers, ils n'avaient pas tous combattus les uns contre les autres. Evidement, Rhadamanthe eut un de ses sourires sucrés en apercevant Kanon, en toge à côté de son jumeau. Il était le deuxième chevalier de ce signe mais il n'existait qu'une armure pour deux… Il fut subjugué par la distinction de son frère Saga, qui imposait du respect, et se dit que la ressemblance était vraiment troublante… Il ne vit même pas les autres chevaliers qui n'avaient vraiment, mais vraiment aucun intérêt pour lui.

Eaque d'un œil amusé scrutait tout le monde. Son œil lubrique se posa sur Shaka de la vierge, se disant que cet homme était vraiment sublime avec ses longs cheveux blonds. Et qu'aux Enfer il n'y avait personne avec une telle chevelure. Il commençait à lui faire de l'œil mais il aperçut non loin, le fougueux Milo… Hum ! Celui-ci est à croquer pensa t'-il. Son corps puissant, ses cheveux bouclés, bleus-violet, son visage de mannequin, et ses yeux… coquins… appelant carrément au vice. C'était décidé, il lui fallait cet ardant scorpion par n'importe quel prix ! Mais il ne fut pas insensible non plus au ténébreux Shura, imperturbable, et terriblement sauvage. Décidément, il allait drôlement s'amuser ici.

Minos dévisagea chacun des protagonistes, s'arrêta un instant sur Mû qui lui sembla bien trop fragile pour être un Saint. Avec ses cheveux lavande, nan mais n'importe quoi ? Et un ruban dans les cheveux, nan mais de mieux en mieux… Il regarda l'allure rustre de Deathmask en se disant que ce personnage n'était pas digne de sa personne. Il eut un petit frissonnement en apercevant Camus. Cet homme digne, élégant, distingué tout comme lui. Il avait la classe lui. Avec ses cheveux jade, son visage d'ange, sa peau lactée tout comme lui… Et son air si princier et cultivé, il le voyait à son regard perspicace que cet homme était instruit… Il ne vit pas Milo l'assassiner du regard. Il passa à Aiolia à côté, et se dit que se jeune homme était trop impulsif et pas assez fin non plus. Personne ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux inquisiteurs. Quand… Quand tout à coup, il trouva sur son horizon Aphrodite, chevalier des poissons en prime. Cet homme, une pure beauté ! Des longs cheveux cascades, d'un bleu clair comme… comme… Un visage d'une finesse à en couper le souffle… Un petit grain de beauté sous l'œil qui lui donnait un air coquin… Des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel de Grèce… Et une bouche mutine qui en disait long sur son propriétaire… Minos sentit son cœur arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine. Il y avait tellement de ressemblances et en même temps, tellement de différences entre lui, et…

Aphrodite jouait à tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux montrant son ennui grandissant pendant cette réunion barbante. Il ne s'aperçut pas que le Griffon jeta son dévolu sur lui.

Minos ne pouvait retirer ses yeux de la vue qui s'offrait devant lui, essayant machinalement de trouver des points communs entre cet étrange chevalier, et son amour. Imaginant à quoi ce corps pouvait ressembler une fois son armure enlevée… Et lui, quel était son caractère ? Etait-il pure aussi comme Albafica ? Il trouvait qu'il aguichait bien cependant ses congénères… Jamais au grand jamais l'ancien poisson digne n'aurait fait une chose pareille. D'ailleurs, pensa-t'il il n'avait pas besoin d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Elle était naturellement dirigée sur sa grâce féline. Le deuxième juge décida que le bel Aphrodite serait sien, peut être pourrait-il retrouver des sensations perdues auprès du petit poisson enjôleur, qu'il avait eu auprès de l'honorable Albafica ?

* * *

Il le voulait tout de suite. Il n'était pas patient pour un sou mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pouvait pas attaquer le poisson dans son domaine et le contraindre à se laisser aimer par lui. Il fallait prendre son mal en patience, et ne pas faire de vague, et surtout il fallait éloigner le chevalier du reste du groupe… Pour qu'il soit vulnérable, et à sa merci !

Oh non, il ne désirait pas Aphrodite pour sa propre personne. Il s'en fichait éperdument de ça. Il voulait cette sirène pour la ressemblance qu'il avait avec son tendre et cher… Même si infime fût-elle, il allait tout faire pour que sa perfection déteigne sur la copie, il sentait déjà le frisson du désir parcourir sa colonne vertébrale en imaginant ce qu'il allait infliger à ce petit prétentieux.

* * *

Deux mois passèrent, et Minos apprit à connaître Aphrodite, surtout pour se rapprocher de sa personne et se repaitre de ses sensations que son corps offrait… Son parfum, ses effluves, sa chaleur : de son cosmos, de son être… De ses rires narquois, de ses yeux pétillants… De la consistance de sa peau… Parce que Minos voulait son corps, sa peau, voulait le prendre, voulait le posséder pour posséder, son éphèbe évaporé. Il voulait le voir nu, soumis à lui. Lui infligeant milles martyrs et milles supplices. Mais il tint bon. Oui il réfréna son envie tous ces longs mois, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien tenter ici, il fallait être plus fourbe. Il attendait son heure, son opportunité, tapis dans l'ombre, comme une menthe religieuse attend le petit insecte qui se présentera devant lui. Et à la moindre occasion, lui sautera dessus pour le décapiter !

Les spectres commençaient à se languir des Enfers, alors pour les contenter, Hadès les rappela à lui pour un furtif temps. Histoire de leurs redonner du baume au cœur, un peu comme des vacances. Les juges repartirent dans leur royaume pour prendre du repos et se replonger dans les ténèbres bienfaitrices.

Eaque regrettait déjà ses petits chevaliers tous mignons qu'il avait du laissé. Il n'avait pas touché le petit scorpion, pas touché à la douceur de sa peau, et à ses lèvres ravageuses. Des vacances lui n'en voulait pas, ou alors en tête à tête avec le sulfureux Milo.

Rhadamanthe partait carrément en vrille depuis qu'il avait du quitter son beau gémeau. Il était d'une humeur plus que massacrante. Et personne n'osait lui adresser la parole. Il hurlait sur tout le monde, et avait cassé trois bureaux en chênes massifs depuis une semaine. Ses nerfs étaient à rudes épreuves. Même Hadès n'osa l'approcher au début.

Minos élaborait dans son esprit machiavélique des plans pour soumettre sa nouvelle lubie. Il le voulait mais pas comme ça… Il fallait qu'il se rapproche de son idéal… Son éternel soupirant… Il fallait qu'il _lui_ ressemble en tous points.

Hadès se rendit compte que ses juges étaient plus empressés de retourner à la surface que de profiter de leurs congés dans leur domaine. A regret donc, il les renvoya en Grèce pour achever leur missive. Et c'est avec une joie immense que les trois juges retrouvèrent leurs nouveaux « joujoux » tout neufs.

* * *

De retour au Sanctuaire quelle fut la surprise du Griffon d'apprendre que le douzième gardien était parti en mission en Laponie. Shion l'envoya sur les terres nordiques car il eut écho que Delling le dieu du crépuscule semblait se réveiller. Le pays était enveloppé d'une nuit interminable depuis plusieurs mois. Aphrodite fut missionner pour rapporter des informations plus détaillées.

Les semaines passaient et il ne revenait toujours pas… Ni n'avait donné de nouvelles d'ailleurs. Le Grand Pope ainsi que ses confrères commençaient à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il fallait aller le chercher que diable ! Si ça se trouve il était en danger ou retenu prisonnier par des autochtones. Les chevaliers commençaient à se proposer pour partir en mission sauvetage quand une voix claire, grave, interrompit ce brouhaha.

Celle de Minos trouvant une merveilleuse opportunité pour mettre son plan à exécution :

-« Moi je vais aller le chercher ! »

-« Et pourquoi toi ? Quel lien as-tu avec notre ami ? ». Siffla Angelo.

-« Vous êtes justement trop proche pour mener à bien cette mission de sang froid. Moi je ne le connais pas très bien, pour moi c'est juste un chevalier d'Athéna. Pas un ami, pas un frère. Je resterais concentré pour le sauver et le ramener parmi vous ». En son fort intérieur il pensait tout autrement.

« _Si tu savais le lien que je vais créer avec ton ami… il sera étroit… très très étroit…_ ».

Shion finit par approuver cette façon de penser et remercia Minos de s'être proposé. Lui, voyait un geste noble pour consolider encore les liens de paix qui existaient dorénavant. Il ne pouvait se douter une seule seconde, qu'en réalité le spectre élaborait un plan diabolique pour soustraire et contraindre son chevalier à son désir pervers.

Minos était en Laponie depuis bientôt deux semaines déjà et pas une trace de son chevalier. Pourtant il avait mit son cosmos en alerte pour pouvoir le localiser. Il faisait froid mais ça ne le gênait pas. Il préférait ce climat à celui méditerranéen d'Athènes qui le faisait fondre à vu d'œil. Il marchait, inlassablement parmi les plaines étendues, arides de froid et la toundra à perte de vue. Avec ses côtes gelées, bordées par la mer Arctique. Quand son regard fut attiré par un amalgame de grandes roches qui s'élevaient en face de l'océan. Il sentit fébrilement quelque chose, comme quelque chose de chaud… peut être un cosmos en perdition ? Il se rendit aussitôt en face de ses montagnes.

Il ne vit rien, mais sentit une espèce d'appel, une sensation de chaleur émanant d'un être humain sans doute. Mais très faible, presque imperceptible. Il escalada la roche pour atteindre une antre, une voûte, pareil à un renfoncement mais pas assez grand pour en faire une grotte. Il vit étendu sur le sol calcaire le corps d'Aphrodite à moitié conscient. A la vue de cet humain à sa merci il eut un petit sourire carnassier lui fendre les joues. Les canines en avant, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux. Le frisson du mal lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale de haut en bas. Ses mains tremblaient déjà de l'offrande de se corps inerte. Ce tremblement d'impatience et de cruauté ne s'arrêtait plus. Il s'avança doucement de sa proie, s'agenouilla à ses côtés, prit la nuque d'Aphrodite d'un de ses bras, et de l'autre l'entourant à la taille. Et il se téléporta jusque dans son domaine aux Enfers, dans son palais de Tolémé en prenant soin de cacher son cosmos aux yeux de son seigneur.

* * *

Là, dans son palais, dans sa chambre, Aphrodite gisait sur le lit dépourvu de son armure. Au lieu de celle-ci, il était habillé d'une tunique et d'un pantalon de lin noir, couleur des Enfers oblige. Ce n'est pas Minos lui-même qui le déshabilla, oh nan, il ne s'abaisserait jamais à une telle tâche aussi ingrate. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas gâcher sa surprise de découvrir ce corps tentateur trop tôt et pour rien. Il délégua cette tâche à ses servantes.

Minos dévorait des yeux le jeune homme allongé sur son lit. Il voulait qu'il se réveille pour lui décrire toutes les horreurs qu'il allait lui faire subir. Il ne savait pas encore quoi exactement, mais il était sûr que ce serait affreux pour sa tendre victime… Il s'assit au bord du lit et entreprit de caresser la longue chevelure soyeuse en appelant son propriétaire par son nom, d'un ton suave et doux. Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux difficilement et aperçut dans un brouillard le visage du juge.

-« Mais… mais qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Minos ? Et où sommes-nous ? ». Gémit le Saint.

-« Chut, ne parles pas, tu vas perdre tes forces…

Continua le Griffon de son traitre air sirupeux

… Shion s'inquiétait pour toi, tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis des semaines. Alors j'ai été mandaté pour aller te chercher en Laponie. Là où tu effectuais ta mission… Je t'ai trouvé inanimé dans une antre, et je t'ai ramené en lieu sûr »

-« Ah bon ? C'est toi qui es venu me chercher ? Mais pourquoi nous ne sommes pas au Sanctuaire ? ».

Minos rit d'un rire cristallin puis poursuivit son discours tout en continuant ses perfides caresses :

- « Tu es dans mes appartements, aux Enfers, dans mon palais »

Aphrodite s'assit sur le lit totalement réveillé, il ne comprenait absolument pas cette situation. Pourquoi l'avait-il amené aux Enfers ? Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il s'y trouve, il n'était pas mort ?

-« Cela veut dire… Cela veut dire que… je suis mort ? ». S'interrogea-t-il.

-« Noooon, rassures-toi… Tu es bien vivant…

Minos remit en place une mèche récalcitrante du bleuté.

… Je t'ai ramené dans mon palais, pour t'avoir rien que pour moi, c'est tout ».

Son ton était assurément pausé et calme. Trop calme pour les choses qu'il avait en tête.

Aphrodite sursauta, sentit un air glacé envahir tout son corps. Il n'osait pas approfondir ses réflexions, trop peur d'une réponse.

-« Comment ça t'avoir rien que pour toi ? Je ne comprends pas ? »

Minos, plongé dans les yeux apeurés de son prisonnier, se délecta de sa réponse. En articulant bien tous les mots prononcés pour en augmenter l'impact.

-« Tu seras à moi Aphrodite. Ma petite poupée de porcelaine. Je vais adorer pouvoir te casser »

Cette fois-ci, les peurs du chevalier se firent bien concrètes. Il avait prononcé les mots. Et personne ne pouvait venir le sauver aux Enfers.

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je t'intéresse tellement ? Laisse-moi ! Trouve-toi un autre pantin ! D'abord nous sommes en paix tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher ! »

Il rit d'un ton glacé :

-« Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis petit alvin… Et je n'ai pas envie d'une autre poupée que toi… Et je ne vais pas combattre avec toi. Je vais juste te soumettre »

Sur ce Minos laissa là, complètement chancelant son nouveau jouet pour une nuit agitée et pleines de questions. La torture commença à cet instant.

* * *

Le lendemain dans la journée, il ne put dire quand exactement, Minos revint dans la chambre. Il avait laissé son joujou à ses interrogations, celui-ci affichait une mine déconfite. On se doutait qu'il ne dormit pas de la nuit, se tenant sur ses gardes et se posant milles questions.

Il s'assit de nouveau au bord du lit, prit le menton d'Aphrodite dans sa main, jugea ses traits tirés et débuta sa macabre entreprise.

-« Suis-moi »

D'un ton ferme mais sans intonation agressive, il prit le poignet de l'autre et l'amena devant une commode. Là il prit une brosse et entreprit de lisser soigneusement la chevelure du chevalier. Lentement, longuement, jusqu'à ce que toutes ses mèches ondulées soient toutes lisses. Il prit des ciseaux et lui coupa une frange de côté qui changeait ainsi la trame de son visage. Il alla à son imposante armoire, y sortit des habits de qualité. Il les déposa sur le lit et lui entonna l'ordre de les mettre.

-« Il y a un paravent là-bas, ou si tu préfères tu peux aller te changer dans la salle de bain à côté »

Interloqué, le captif ne sut quoi penser… Il spéculait sur le fait que le juge allait le torturer, le battre, mais au lieu de ça, il le coiffa tendrement. Et lui proposa d'aller s'habiller à l'abri de ses regards indiscrets. Il s'exécuta. Il revint après un moment dans un habit qui le mettait en valeurs. Une nouvelle tunique blanche, avec des volutes brodées à l'or fin sur l'encolure, les manches, et le torse ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc immaculé.

-« Tiens mets ça à ta bouche »

D'un geste directif il lui introduisit une rose rouge en travers de la bouche. Les épines firent saigner le poisson.

« Tu es magnifique… Là tu es parfait »

Aphrodite se voyait dans un des miroirs de l'appartement. Il n'était plus tout à fait le même. Sa longue chevelure indomptable était parfaitement lissée mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi le forcer à prendre en bouche une rose rouge ? Qu'est-ce que cette mise en scène signifiait ? Minos l'interrompit dans ses rêveries, l'attirant par le poignet jusqu'au lit, le poussa brusquement dessus.

-« Relèves la tête. Regarde-moi avec défit. Sois fier non de non ! ». Lança Minos.

Décidément, Aphrodite ne comprenait pas tout ceci. Il voulut enlever la rose pour parler mais d'un geste prompt le juge lui enserra sa mâchoire des deux côtés pour qu'il ne lâche pas la fleur. Ce qui fit encore plus saigner le jeune homme, les épines lui déchiraient l'intérieur de la bouche. Il émit des gémissements étouffés par l'entrave des mains du juge. Son sang coulait de chaque côté de ses lèvres.

Oui là c'était bon. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son précieux Albafica, dans leur dernier face à face. Même au bord de la mort il avait cette étincelle dans le regard et son divin sang qui assombrissait son visage parfait.

D'une impulsion que seul lui comprenait, d'un geste de la main il gifla violement la joue de l'Or. Et d'un revers il en attribua la même de l'autre côté. Il s'abattit sur sa victime lui tirant les cheveux en arrière pour le contraindre. Il reprit ses gifles de plus belle jusque ce que la peau de l'autre soit violacée. Aphrodite la rage au ventre essaya d'enflammer son cosmos pour se défendre, mais son geôlier le devança en lançant ses fils à ses poignets. Il profita de l'entrave pour l'attacher à chaque extrémité au montant du lit avec des bouts de tissus. A présent il était complètement entravé. Il lui arracha sa belle tunique, dévoilant son torse nu. Il se pencha sur lui et lui enfonça ses ongles dans ses chairs tendres.

Aphrodite de son côté gémissait ce qu'il pouvait, abasourdi du comportement du juge. Il était devenu comme fou. Incontrôlable à ses propres pulsions, son visage complètement déformé par le vice qui l'animait. Sa bouche tordue par des rictus sardoniques, ses prunelles rétrécies par la lueur salace qui l'animait. Il faisait terriblement peur à présent. Toute sa réputation de juge sadique ressortait de plein fouet. Il fut même prit de petites convulsions d'excitations tant le plaisir de faire mal était imprégné en lui.

Il effleura du bout des doigts le contour du visage de sa victime. Alternant les caresses douces et les gifles, puis les coups à présent. Il fit des lambeaux du pantalon blanc. Laissant un Aphrodite à moitié nu, et il n'attendit pas pour lui déchirer son boxer qui moulait trop son attribut. Il voulait le briser, quoi de mieux que sa fameuse attaque _Cosmic marionation_ pour se faire ? Il la lança et toutes les extrémités d'Aphrodite fut attachées aux fils invisibles.

Alors Minos s'amusa à bouger ses doigts agiles un à un, ou en même temps pour tenter de briser le corps enchainé de la sirène. Celui-ci se tortillait dans tous les sens en hurlant de douleur, laissant tomber sa rose épineuse. Ses os craquaient sous l'influence du cosmos sombre. Minos arrêta, prit un ballotin de ronces et s'évertua à fouetter en entier ce corps supplicié. Laissant de fines griffures ensanglantées qui perlaient sur la peau pâle du poisson. Offrant pour son tortionnaire un tableau aux milles délices. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Il sentait monter sa propre excitation, une chaleur intense l'envahissait et lui dictait de prendre cet homme.

-« On va passer à un autre jeu »

Il libéra son entravé en rompant les liens qui le maintenaient prisonnier et de là, il relança son attaque sur les mains d'Aphrodite, à sa plus grande et effroyable surprise il dirigea ses propres doigts sur son propre membre. Les yeux interloqués il fixait avec effroi son bourreau. Nan ! Ce n'était pas possible ? Il n'allait pas oser faire une chose pareille ?

Avec un sourire des plus démoniaques il commença à agiter ses doigts pour diriger ceux de l'autre. Le forçant ainsi à se toucher lui-même, le forçant ainsi à éprouver du plaisir dans cette situation aberrante. Le forçant ainsi parce que son bourreau dirigeait tout. Il lui intima un mouvement de vas et viens lent. Aphrodite protestait, criait d'horreur. Mais bien entendu Minos n'écouta rien. Il saccada encore plus les mouvements pour qu'ils deviennent pressants, frénétiques. Le membre du torturé malgré toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait gonflait machinalement. De plus en plus, révélant une excitation à son apogée. Toujours les caresses intimes continuaient. Aphrodite poussait des petits gémissements entre douleur et plaisir. Ce qui aiguisa les sens du tortionnaire. Il imposait son rythme de plus en plus soutenu, brutal jusqu'à la délivrance. Laissant le poisson haletant essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-« Tu es beau quand tu jouis… Je veux te voir encore jouir pour moi… ».

* * *

Minos se pencha, et passa sa langue sur les contours du visage d'Aphrodite, le long de sa maxillaire, remontant à la saillie de la mâchoire. Lui mordilla son menton, son cou. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau meurtrie et son parfum de roses envoûtantes. Il lécha son cou avec férocité, combinant les baisers avec les morsures. Puis descendit sur son ventre, là où indiquait son plaisir solitaire. Et entreprit au grand damne du poisson de happer sa semence jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Dévorant cette peau, avalant ce liquide précieux. Revenant à la bouche du poisson, il en déversa le reste de son contenu dans celle-ci. On pouvait vraiment dire que le Griffon était un as de la torture. Et ses idées dépravées en étaient le reflet. Il retourna sur le torse, le ventre soumis et le parsema de baisers intenses et affamés. Le mordant à l'aine jusqu'au sang. Il serrait les bras d'Aphrodite tellement fort qu'il laissait des hématomes. Le rouge, le bleu des blessures se peignaient sur une toile vierge, blanche… Le chevalier n'en pouvait plus de cette souffrance, il râlait, criait de plus en plus fort. Il crut plus d'une fois qu'il allait mourir sous les pressions de son bourreau. Minos à présent était concentré sur la cuisse ferme, il la caressa en alternant avec les griffures de ses serres. Il était subjugué par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui, et prit dans ses mains le sexe endormi. Il entreprit lui-même les vas et viens avec ses propres mains. Ses attouchements étaient rudes, sans aucune tendresse. Il pressait tellement fort la verge du condamné que celui-ci faillit s'évanouir de douleur. Puis il stoppa net.

Il ressemblait à un pantin désarticulé par la folie destructrice du Griffon. Il se lécha les doigts et sans un prélude, les enfonça direct dans l'intimité d'Aphrodite. Ce qui lui fit encore pousser des cris d'horreur. A présent il le souillait ! Il activait férocement ses doigts dans les chairs déchirées. Lui-même emporté par son désir au bord de l'explosion, Minos poussait des plaintes lascives. Qui devenait des cris rauques au fur et à mesure de sa besogne. Il jugea que cela suffisait, et toujours sans aucun tact il s'introduit lui-même de tout son long dans l'anneau rosit qui s'offrait à lui.

Aphrodite suffoquait son refus, criait son horreur mais cela eut pour effet d'encore plus attiser la perversité de Minos. Ses coups de reins étaient d'une violence inouïe, il rugissait telle une bête sauvage. Le ballet contraint était à présent enragé. Il ondulait son bassin contre celui de sa vierge. Les secousses des coups toujours plus furieuses martelaient sans répits les entrailles du poisson. Il sentait ses chairs se déchirer à l'intérieur de lui, sa partie de son anatomie la plus intime lui semblait en feu, elle le brûlait. Il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes tellement cette intrusion lui faisait mal. Minos continuait de s'agiter en lui, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans ce corps, enfin la copie qu'il convoitait depuis des siècles.

La sueur perlait à son front tellement sa joute fut torride. Il ne se contrôlait plus, voir cet être si beau, meurtri de ses coups, de ses griffes, de ses morsures. Sentir ses os brisés quand il s'enfonçait en lui… Sentir ce fourreau de chair si serré autour de son membre surexcité… Percevoir la chaleur de son corps. Et ses cris perçant lui vrillaient les oreilles. Minos dans un mugissement de jouissance, se délivra enfin dans son captif. Il se dégagea de se corps inutile à présent, et sans même un regard il se dirigea dans sa salle de bain pour laver toutes ses sécrétions qui collaient à sa peau.

* * *

Aphrodite restait étendu à demi-conscient dans la douleur de son corps mutilé, et de sa dignité salie. Il ne pouvait se rendre compte des événements qui venaient de se produire. Il n'avait plus la force de pleurer, pourtant il aurait voulu se libérer de se sentiment de souillure qui l'habitait. Minos était un monstre ! Un véritable monstre abject ! Et lui, était sous son joug pour une durée indéterminée. Il résidait seul à présent dans la chambre lugubre. Son tortionnaire partit à ses affaires comme si de rien n'était.

Il avait du s'en doute se rendre auprès de son dieu pour lui déblatérer un mensonge sur son retour. Et lui il était prisonnier de ce spectre, le pire de tous !

En effet Minos inventa un mensonge parfait pour son dieu, sur son retour anticipé. Il séquestrait son poisson dans son palais, sous la surveillance de ses gardes. La journée, le chevalier restait seul avec les quelques domestiques, il était sur le qui-vive redoutant l'arrivé de son geôlier à tout moment. Mais le soir… Le soir le tourment recommençait sans cesse… Minos l'asservissait chaque nuit, déversant ses phantasmes les plus sordides sur Aphrodite. Il ne l'appelait même pas par son nom, nan, il n'était rien. Qu'une copie de ce corps qu'il avait désiré des millénaires auparavant. Il l'appelait Albafica.

Est-ce que Minos, dans sa folie avait sombré ? Ne distinguant plus les deux personnes ? Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte que le poisson n'était pas son ancêtre ? Il était aveuglé dans sa passion funeste, il changeait de jour en jour en devenant plus brutal et violent envers sa marionnette. Celui-ci, tellement cassé et martyrisé qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger ni parler. D'ailleurs le Griffon ne tirait plus rien de lui depuis quelques jours, tellement son état de survie était préoccupant, il se tenait entre la vie et la mort.

* * *

Il détailla le corps nu et dévasté de sa poupée de porcelaine. Il représentait une magnificence à l'état pur, il portait les marques de son amant. Ses longs cheveux bleus ciels qui couvraient son dos l'enveloppaient comme une couverture soyeuse. Sa peau pâle, plus qu'à l'accoutumé car tellement affaibli. Ses fesses blanches, si fermes mais douces aussi, sa respiration saccadée lui soulevant le torse péniblement. Minos, assit sur le bord du lit, se mit à caresser amoureusement le dos et la chevelure de son pantin.

-« Tu es si beau mon petit poisson… Tu es si tendre… J'ai tellement attendu nos retrouvailles… Que tu me prennes dans tes bras fiers, et que tu me dises que tu me pardonnes… Et que tu me dises que tu m'aimes… Oh… Albafica mon amour… ».

Il lui murmurait des paroles enjôleuses d'un ton tellement suave qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il était sincère… L'était-il ?

Il continua ses caresses en s'allongeant à côté du corps endormi, en faisant attention pour une fois, de ne pas lui faire de mal. Continuant de lui susurrer des paroles chaudes au creux de l'oreille. En entendant Aphrodite râler, il le tourna délicatement sur le dos, le mettant face à lui. L'entourant de ses bras il reprit son monologue :

-« Dis le moi Albafica… Dis le moi… Aimes moi… Serres moi dans tes bras… Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, les yeux du redoutable juge s'emplirent de sollicitude. Une plainte qui voilait ses prunelles grises de larmes. Il suppliait son adoré de lui avouer son amour. Il semblait fragile, désemparé comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

Aphrodite instinctivement, sachant que son bourreau s'affaiblissait, joua le jeu pour protéger sa vie. Ravalant sa haine, son écœurement pour cet homme, il prit sur lui de tout son être pour porter sa main sur la chevelure argentée. Il caressa le plus doucement possible ces cheveux gris. Descendit sa main sur la joue, puis la mâchoire du juge et prononça des mots abominables à ses oreilles :

-« Je t'aime Minos… Je t'ai toujours aimé… J'ai attendu toutes ces années que tu viennes me chercher… Je ne t'en veux pas »

Intérieurement, Aphrodite ravala son envie de vomir dans ses entrailles. Mais s'obligeait de jouer le jeu, il voyait que le comportement de son dominateur vacillait. Il fallait s'engouffrer dans cette faille. Cela semblait fonctionner, car le visage de Minos se détendit immédiatement et un sourire apaisé apparut sur son visage fermé. Minos semblait heureux, il souriait de béatitude. Il avait espéré tout ce temps, que son poisson lui pardonne ses actes odieux. Et la, il voyait la plus belle des créatures lui murmurer des mots d'amour, rien que pour lui.

Il reprit la conversation :

-« Embrasse-moi mon prince maudit… Fais-moi l'amour comme jamais on me l'a fait… »

Aphrodite, toujours contraint de jouer le jeu et le cœur au bord des lèvres, se maudit intérieurement de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de son marionnettiste, entoura de ses deux mains en coupe le visage de celui-ci et lentement toujours posa ses lèvres sur les autres. Un baiser chaste qui dura des secondes infinies. Puis il appuya un peu plus la pression, et passa sa langue cette fois-ci sur les chaires ourlées, retenant les hauts le cœur qui lui soulevait la poitrine. Minos les entrouvrirent pour laisser passer la délicieuse intruse, toujours son sourire béat accroché sur ses joues. Il avait vraiment l'air d'être heureux et satisfait. Aphrodite entra dans cette entre humide et alla chercher son ennemie. Il scella les deux bouches en un baiser sensuel et passionné, ce qui provoqua des gémissements de bonheur de la part du juge. Continuant, reprenant se baiser qui n'en finissait pas il fallait saouler Minos de sensations, lui faire perdre la tête pour qu'il ne contrôle plus la situation en mettant de côté l'aversion qu'il éprouvait au même moment.

Il fallait aussi lui faire tourner la tête par des paroles mensongères, alors Aphrodite usa de tout son savoir faire pour lui ravir son cœur, il chuchota :

-« Tes lèvres son si douces mon bel amour… J'ai envie de les goûter jusqu'à l'infini… »

-« Oh… Alba… Alba… mon amour… »

-« Oui… Laisse-moi t'aimer Minos, comme avant »

* * *

Il replongea dans ce baiser fangeux pendant que Minos le couvrait de milles caresses délicates, sur son corps entier. Jamais le spectre n'avait été aussi attentionné avec qui que se soit. Il ne réservait ses douceurs qu'à un seul être… Et celui-ci était revenu, là à cet instant… Pour la première fois de sa vie ou plutôt la seconde, il allait retrouver des sensations perdues : la douceur, l'attention, la tendresse et l'amour auprès de son sosie. Il était fou de bonheur et se donnait pour seul but de cajoler son bel amant.

L'esprit de Minos était confus, il plongeait de l'autre côté ne faisant définitivement plus la différence entre Aphrodite et Albafica, pour lui, il n'était que le second. A ses yeux c'était lui, comme s'il avait toujours été de ce monde, attendant sagement que le juge vienne le délivrer de son isolement.

Penché sur la personne d'Aphrodite, il tenait d'une main la tête et de l'autre l'enserrait à la taille comme pour le protéger. Il ne voulait pas le forcer, voyant bien son corps tourmenté, alors il se cala contre lui, se contentant de lui donner des petits baisers dans le creux de son cou et ses épaules. Cela lui suffisait amplement, que son amour éternel lui avoua ses sentiments et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Minos, le cœur léger s'endormit contre la peau de son tendre aimé.

De son côté, Aphrodite ravala ses larmes pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur son bourreau qui dormait comme un bien heureux. Il c'était fait violence pour lui susurrer tous ces mots aigres, pour le toucher, et encore plus… L'embrasser à pleine bouche, comme si l'initiative venait de lui. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il voyait que le juge commençait à sombrer dans la démence. Il ne pouvait faire autrement, pour son propre salut mais toute cette situation le dégoûtait.

* * *

Aphrodite gagnait la totale confiance du spectre cruel et il était Albafica. Tous les matins il se lissait sa longue chevelure pour lui ressembler, portait des vêtements que l'autre aurait pu porter, s'évertuait à garder le contrôle en présence de Minos et adoptait une démarche sensuelle, digne. Et surtout, se forçait à poser ses mains comme un amoureux pouvait le faire sur son « compagnon ».

Les jours passaient, mais il demeurait toujours aussi révolté et désabusé. Heureusement pour lui, Minos se contentait de caresses et de baisers, des douces déclarations d'amour. Il ne forçait pas plus les choses. Quand ce matin, il déclara d'un ton suppliant :

-« Dis Alba ma douce rose, je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais… Comme on est réuni à présent, et qu'on a dû attendre tous ces millénaires, je n'y tiens plus… Est-ce que l'on ne pourrait pas se lier plus intimement ? J'ai envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec la personne que j'aime. »

Nous y étions. Malheureusement le répit fut de courte durée. Déjà l'instinct bestiale de l'argenté refaisait surface et il fallait passer à l'acte. Abjecte ! Mais il a subi bien pire de sa part, donc oui, il fallait le contenter. Et trouver un plan pour sortir, vite. Alors, Aphrodite afficha son plus beau sourire de séducteur et s'efforça d'articuler :

-« Oui Minos tu as raison… Mais je veux faire ça bien et que la soirée soit parfaite… Alors tu attendras ce soir, que je prépare une ambiance digne de se nom »

-« Oh mon tendre Alba, tu es si délicat, raffiné… Je t'aime tant mon amour… »

Il embrassa le front du bleuté délicatement et partit de bonne humeur à ses affaires.

Toute la journée, Aphrodite prépara ce simulacre de repas en amoureux. Il décora la suite du Griffon avec des roses noires, blanches. Mais pas de rouge, plus de rouge. Des bouquets étaient disséminés un peu partout dans de somptueux vases. Il alluma des bougies aussi un peu partout dans les chandeliers qu'il avait trouvés. Une lumière tamisée, intimiste baignait la pièce.

Il fit amener un repas gastronomique, avec tous les plats que le juge aimait. Des spécialités de son pays et françaises aussi. Une nappe brodée de noire, avec dessus des chemins de tables violines, des perles et des cristaux parsemaient la table, comme un ciel constellé de dizaines d'étoiles. La plus belle vaisselle avait été sortie pour l'occasion.

* * *

Aphrodite se para de ses plus beaux atouts pour la soirée. Mais tout de noir vêtu, comme s'il allait à ses propres funérailles… C'était ça, il se vendait pour sa survie… Il se vendait à ce juge ignoble… Une longue tunique, noire, brodées de motifs divers lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. En dessous, il portait un pantalon en soie noire toujours, sans fioritures. Il tressa sa magnifique chevelure en une natte de côté, et tissa dedans des rubans noirs, encore un aveu… Il était tout simplement sublime, une beauté sombre. Seul, ses cheveux azures dénotaient une touche de couleur.

Il attendait, il attendait fébrilement… Il se dégoûtait de lui-même, il avait envie de pousser un cri, un cri de désespoir. Là, seul dans cette chambre funéraire, l'attendait son destin… Et personne ne venait pour le sauver, personne. Que faisaient ses camarades ? L'avaient-ils oublié ? Pourquoi personne ne s'inquiétait de sa disparition à la fin ?

Un bruit de pas mit fin à ses interrogations. La porte s'ouvrit et il apparut. Un sourire radieux collé à ses lèvres sadiques… Il admirait le tableau, tous ces préparatifs que pour lui. Il chantonna :

-« Oh ! Alba ! Tu t'es donné tant de mal pour moi ! C'est magnifique tu me combles ! »

Il prit son adoré dans ses bras, sans le serrer puis déposa un baiser reconnaissant sur son front. La soirée promettait d'être extraordinaire.

De son côté, Aphrodite rumina pendant tout le déroulement du repas. Il s'en voulait à lui-même pour tout ce cinéma. Il en voulait à ses camarades de ne pas le chercher. Il en voulait à sa déesse de le laisser souffrir ainsi à la merci de l'autre. Il en voulait à Minos de l'avoir kidnappé et violenté, il en voulait enfin à Albafica d'avoir fait chavirer le juge et de le hanter comme ça !

Il se forçait à manger ces mets raffinés qui n'avaient que le goût du supplice pour lui. Il se forçait à prendre cette main dans la sienne, cette horrible main. Il se forçait à rire, à parler, à prononcer des mots tendres. Il se forçait à jouer la comédie, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : aller vomir toutes ses saletés de paroles dans les toilettes !

Vomir quand Minos le touchait, vomir quand il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, vomir quand il sentait sa langue forcer sa bouche.

Le repas terminé, le Griffon porta son bien aimé comme une mariée jusqu'au lit conjugal. Il le déposa comme un trésor, doucement dans les draps de soie. Le gratifiant de baisers langoureux partout où il le pouvait. Aphrodite ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir ce visage au dessus du sien. Encore cette nuit il devrait subir les affronts de l'autre sans rien dire.

Ses mains se dirigeaient contre sa volonté sur l'autre. Le palpant malgré lui, il le fallait. Il fallait être « tendre ». Il ne sentait plus les contours de ce corps dominateur, l'esprit du poisson s'évadait. Loin, très loin d'ici. Il ne sentait plus qu'une forme indéfinie, il ne sentait plus qu'un parfum lointain de cigare et d'ambre. Il ne décryptait plus les paroles de l'autre, son esprit n'était plus là. Seul, son enveloppe charnelle demeurait présente et prenait vie machinalement.

Machinalement il parcourait le torse, les jambes, les bras, les épaules, l'intimité du juge. Machinalement, il l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Machinalement il se laissait enfin prendre par celui qui lui inspirait tant d'aversion. Machinalement, il s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd.

* * *

Combien de temps fut-il prisonnier de l'aigle terrible ? Il ne sut pas le dire. Son calvaire durait depuis bien trop longtemps, il était l'ombre de son ombre à présent. Il avait perdu sa combativité, sa détermination. Il n'était qu'un pantin désarticulé au service de Minos.

Son visage n'exprimait plus rien. Avant il rayonnait continuellement de son air si enjoué, si taquin, aimant rire de tout et aimant le contact avec les autres. Il aimait se regarder dans le miroir. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus supporter sa propre vision. Il ne voyait qu'une copie d'Albafica. Il n'était plus rien, lui.

Ce matin comme tous les autres il restait séquestré dans sa chambre. Ce matin comme tous les autres il se préparait sans enthousiasme. Ce matin comme tous les autres il attendait, il attendait que le temps passe, ou que la mort vienne l'emporter. Mais ce matin, différemment de tous les autres il entendit un vacarme phénoménal provenir de la salle du trône.

Des voix graves criaient de toutes parts. Il ne reconnut pas leurs propriétaires. Il entendait des choses se briser, des coups aussi peut être… Des bruits de corps tombant au sol, de poings, d'armures qui s'entrechoquaient. Puis plus rien.

D'un coup il entendit des pas courir à sa porte, Minos ? La porte s'ouvrit en claquant contre le mur. Angelo ! Angelo se tenait là devant lui ! Il lui annonça qu'il était venu avec tous les chevaliers pour lui porter secours, que cela faisait des mois qu'il le cherchait. Que tous le croyait mort, mais que l'attitude suspecte du Griffon les alerta bien trop tard.

Angelo était enfin venu au secours du petit poisson. Ce poisson agonisant hors de l'eau, suffoquant, le regard vitreux, plus aucune expression ne venait irradiée son si beau visage. Le cancer ne cessait de répéter dans un hurlement de colère :

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait putin ? Réponds ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Où est mon Aphrodite ? »

Il détailla son ami, il n'était plus qu'un fantôme livide, les traits tirés, le corps amaigri et ses cheveux étrangement lissés. Il ne parlait plus. Aphrodite, sainte pipelette, ne parlait plus. Ne riait plus.

Il le ramena vers ses compagnons en le portant, eux discutaient avec Hadès. Celui-ci au courant de rien pâlit à la vue du captif libéré. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que son subordonné avait osé faire. Il s'excusa milles fois auprès de tout le monde et annonça qu'une sanction exemplaire allait être donnée à Minos. Mais le mal était fait. Personne ne pourrait rendre à Aphrodite son insouciance, sa joie de vivre. Elle s'était effacée dans une envolée macabre que le Griffon menait d'une main de maître.

* * *

Justement, celui-ci était à son poste, au tribunal quand Rune débarqua en trombe pour lui apprendre que les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient entrain de retourner le palais d'Hadès. Il sut immédiatement que son jeu allait se terminer. Mais pour lui ce n'était plus un jeu depuis longtemps. Dévoré par la folie qui le rongeait il avait réellement prit le nouveau chevalier pour l'ancien. Et il ne voulait pas dans son esprit atteint, perdre une nouvelle fois son précieux.

Non ! Hors de question ! Il sortit précipitamment du tribunal pour aller le retrouver, le sauver. Il entra dans sa chambre et ne vit personne. Personne n'était là. Il était parti. On l'avait emmené. Ces satanés chevaliers étaient venus enlever son bel amant ! Il retourna toute la pièce, appela désespérément le nom de son adoré. Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Fou de rage, il enflamma son cosmos pour lancer son attaque _l'Envole du griffon_, il voulait tout dévaster à cet instant. Il devenait incontrôlable.

Hadès entra à son tour pour neutraliser son juge malade. Il lui envoya une décharge noire qui le stoppa net. Il ne pouvait plus le résonner, il était perdu. Cela n'aurait servi à rien de lui expliquer la situation, il le savait bien. Il ne pouvait le laisser comme ça, en plus il représentait un réel danger à présent, il ne possédait plus du tout ses esprits, étant obnubilé par le chevalier d'or.

Alors le Dieu des Enfers convoqua sur le champ Hypnos, Dieu du Sommeil pour lui expliquer la situation.

-« Il a commis un acte odieux… Même s'il n'avait plus sa tête, le souvenir de ce mortel était trop présent pour lui… Il l'a dévoré jusqu'à l'âme… Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible… Minos a dépassé les bornes et en plus il souffre énormément, et continuera de souffrir éternellement… »

Hypnos répondit :

-« Que voulez-vous que je fasse votre altesse ? »

-« Tu vas te charger de veiller sur mon deuxième juge pour l'éternité… Je veux que tu le plonges dans un sommeil sans retour… Son âme et son corps seront pour toujours scellés dans le monde des rêves que tu gouvernes. Je te le confie Hypnos »

-« Entendu votre altesse »

Sur ce, le bras du Dieu du Sommeil s'abattit sur le corps inerte de Minos, il lança son attaque la _Torpeur éternelle_ pour le plonger dans un sommeil hors du temps. Cependant, le Dieu des Enfers ordonna une dernière requête à son dieu mineur, que celui-ci lui accorde le plus beau, le plus doux des rêves.

Et c'est ainsi que Minos, le marionnettiste, pourrait passer le reste de son immortalité avec l'être chéri : Albafica des poissons. Le serrer dans ses bras sans que ce ne soit une illusion, le chérir pour de vrai.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla il se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu, un paysage baigné de lumière, de verdure, d'arbres, de fleurs… Une multitude de couleurs emplissaient ses yeux habitués au noir des ténèbres. Il le vit au loin, de dos, les cheveux au vent. Il le reconnu de suite. Son cœur frappait sa poitrine à s'en décoller. Ses membres tremblaient de tout son être. Il n'osait pas y croire mais pourtant… Il devait reconnaître que c'était lui… C'était bien lui… Depuis tout ce temps… Il l'avait enfin retrouvé pour de bon, ce n'était pas une copie, ce n'était pas un leurre… Il avança rapidement vers cet homme, celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire face. Il afficha sur son visage un sourire radieux comme le soleil d'été… Ses yeux emplis de douceur le fixaient, amoureusement… Une rose rouge à la main il se blottit dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre son épaule et murmura :

-« Tu es enfin venu me retrouver… Mon Griffon d'argent… Je t'ai attendu tout ce temps tu vois… Ne me quitte plus jamais… »

Minos fin heureux, baissa sa tête pour embrasser le front de son aimé et le serrer dans ses bras, fort, aussi fort que son amour pour lui subsistait malgré les millénaires écoulés.

**FIN**


End file.
